Night's Caress
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: God, he was beautiful. His hair, his face, his skin - all shining in the moonlight - made him look like a fallen angel. Seto comes to terms with his feelings after an encounter with Jounouchi. Seto/Jou, one-shot, shounen-ai.


**Night's Caress**

**A/N:** -giggles insanely- You must all think I have no life, right? I do, really! : ) I just write a lot, too! Anyway, here I am with another Seto/Jou! I think you guys will like this one. It's rather... fluffy! Yay! I decided that a reward was needed for those of you who actually read _Ashes of Dusk_ and _Fragments_ _of Dawn_ – not exactly the happiest reading material! –sweatdrop-

On another note, I would like to dedicate this fic to** Kalinovskaja**! What a delightful reviewer! Even though she said she wasn't a fan of dark fics, she read mine, anyway! Thanks so much! I always look forward to your reviews! And in answer to your question – yes, it was hard to write that! I hated making Seto so... sinister! : )

Also, **melodyz07**, I'm still trying to think of that seme-Jou fic! It will come eventually (I hope!) : )

**Pairing**: Seto x Jounouchi

**Warnings**: None, really... shounen-ai? : )

**Type**: One-shot

With that said, tally-ho and enjoy! I apologize for OOC-ness. :P

* * *

He was sleeping; breathing in and out softly and rhythmically as a piece of blonde hair tumbled over his closed eyes. His hands were clutching at a white pillow as the darkness of the room bathed him in moonlit shadows, dancing over his lithe, still form. His chest and stomach stood out, pale and toned as the burgundy comforter rested idly on the curve of his hip, moving slightly only when he stirred.

He was not in his own room, but the room of someone unexpected. That someone happened to be observing the blonde just a few feet away from the bed, watching him as he slept. It was such a beautiful, endearing sight, and one Seto Kaiba had a very difficult time tearing his eyes away from the sleeping form of Jounouchi Katsuya. Things had happened so quickly. He closed his blue eyes and remembered the events from only hours earlier.

_

* * *

__The blonde had shown up at his house, soaked from the rain. Behind him, grey clouds rolled forward and threateningly, which made Seto wonder why Jounouchi, of all people, was at his door looking an absolute mess. He was shocked that his enemy was standing before him, so he opened his mouth to inquire just why he was being visited at such a ridiculously odd hour – midnight. He was cut off before he could even say anything, though._

"_Hurt me," the blonde demanded in a tone that did not seem to be his own. His voice trembled and his hands shook. "Please – hurt me. Make me forget."_

_Seto's mouth hung open at the demand, searching for an appropriate response to such an inappropriate request. "Why?" he finally settled on, searching the blonde's gentle amber eyes._

"_It's better if you do than if he does. I know you like to hurt me, Kaiba. So just do it! Punch me, kick me, call me names – just do something!" It was obvious to Seto that Jounouchi was trying not to cry. His lower lip trembled and his knees shook. To see Jounouchi – the one that he had secretly admired, that he had secretly wanted for so long - in such a state was heartbreaking, and that was saying a lot because this was Seto Kaiba._

_Jounouchi's fist came flying straight at him, but Seto caught it, stopping the throw. He lowered the blonde's hand down slowly and he decided, right then and there, that it was time to call off the fa_ç_ade. He let go of Jounouchi's wrist and reached for the shivering, broken form in his doorway. He pulled him close, embracing him gently and said, "I don't want to hurt you."_

_He felt Jounouchi's body stiffen in his arms. "Kaiba?" the blonde whispered, confused._

_Seto looked down, into Jounouchi's eyes, and said very softly, "I'm going to help you, Jounouchi. Though our past does not seem to coincide with such a gesture, I am about to change that." On impulse, Seto gently brushed his thumb over the blonde's cheek, then released him. "Follow me."_

* * *

Seto sighed at the memory; Jounouchi had been terrified. It was ironic because he did not seem to be afraid of Seto hurting him, but afraid of Seto being kind to him. He approached the bed and sat down quietly next to the sleeping boy to observe him more closely.

God, he was beautiful. His hair, his face, his skin - all shining in the moonlight - made him look like a fallen angel. Seto felt a rage in his heart when he thought of how someone could beat this boy to within an inch of his life and not even care. The blonde's father – god, Seto swore that if he ever got a hold of him, he would never be seen or heard from again. Another memory danced on his mind's edge as he stroked Jounouchi's hair.

_

* * *

__Jounouchi sat on the couch, clutching his hands tightly in his lap, a thick towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up, seeing Seto walk into the room with two cups of steaming hot coffee._

"_Here," Seto said handing the blonde a mug. He observed him and noticed with satisfaction that he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He took a seat in the armchair opposite to the couch._

_It was quiet for a few moments as the two sipped at their coffee, then Jounouchi piped up suspiciously, "Why are you doing this? I don't understand. I made you an offer that you shouldn't have been able to refuse." He looked down, a faint blush touching his cheeks._

"_I'm not who you would like to think I am," Seto replied quietly. "We get in fights, we call each other names, but that is the result of clashing personalities. I don't hate you, Jounouchi, and I certainly don't want to beat you. Do you understand that?"_

"_I – I guess. Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_As much as I'm supposed to 'hate' you, I don't. To be quite frank, I'm a human being just like you... and seeing you in this much pain disturbs me." Seto set his coffee cup down on the table and approached the blonde, sitting beside him. He was having a difficult time keeping his real feelings under wraps. _

_He had been trained that feelings were for the weak, and the weak did not go anywhere in life. But the feelings he had developed for the feisty little blonde would just not leave him alone. There was a point where he actually did hate him – but then he saw the kind of strength he possessed, what he was willing to sacrifice for others, and well – Seto respected that._

_Jounouchi looked up at him again. "I – I should go. I'm sorry for this whole mess, Kaiba, I really am." He stood up and was surprised when Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again._

"_You can't go back there," Seto said quietly._

"_Y – You know?"_

_Seto nodded slowly. "It's rather obvious."_

_Something unexpected happened. Warm tears began to roll down Jounouchi's cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "I have to go back; I have nowhere else to go." He buried his head in his hands and sobbed softly. He just wanted to give up; he wanted to die – until he felt the warm hand on his shoulder. _

"_Jounouchi... it's okay." Seto pulled the blonde into him and held him as he cried. He stroked his back, caressed his hair – anything he could do to comfort him. He had never seen Jounouchi so vulnerable before, and it made him almost sick to the stomach when he thought of how he had tormented him so much._

_Jounouchi cried into Seto's chest, not caring if it was his "sworn enemy." He just wanted to be held, to be cared for – and for reasons which he did not understand, Seto was doing just that. He felt his soft fingers graze his cheek and stroke his hair. He felt secure; safety was a feeling he had never felt until now._

"_Please," Seto said softly, leaning in close to him, "stay here for tonight. We'll figure something out later."_

_Jounouchi felt his heart flutter and his cheeks turn red. "S – Stay?"_

"_Yes." _

* * *

Jounouchi shifted in his sleep, curling into Seto's side, sighing softly and contently. The brunette loved the feeling of that warm body beside his – the body that he wanted to claim. That could wait, though. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Jounouchi's lips.

It wasn't the first time that night their lips had touched.

_

* * *

__Seto paced the kitchen, waiting for Jounouchi to finish showering. He had lent the blonde some of his clothes, since they were nearly the same size, anyway._

_What was he going to do? Everything about the teen was clouding his mind, impairing his decisions. He felt funny around him – eyes glazed over, breathing sped up. He had noticed these symptoms before, of course, but only now were they blaringly obvious to him._

_He heard the bathroom door open and a moment later Jounouchi timidly stuck his head into the kitchen. He was towel drying his hair. "Um, what do you want me to do with my clothes?"_

"_You can just leave them there for now," Seto replied. He was trying not to stare._

"_Okay." Jounouchi disappeared again._

_Seto left the kitchen, walking briskly. He was about to turn the corner to get to the bathroom, but he collided hard with Jounouchi. The force of their collision sent Jounouchi sprawling to the ground, Seto landing painfully on top of him. The body beneath him was warming and inviting, but he couldn't let those kind of thoughts get into his mind._

"_Sorry," the blonde apologized, looking right into the blue of Seto's eyes. He made a move to crawl out from underneath the CEO but this knocked Seto off balance, causing his mouth to unexpectedly touch Jounouchi's. An electrical shock passed through both bodies as their lips met._

_Seto tried to move off quickly but found himself instead being kissed thoroughly by one Jounouchi Katsuya._

_Jounouchi honestly didn't know what had come over him, but he felt the need to take advantage of the situation and experiment. Seto would probably hate him for it, but so many things had already gone wrong that he just didn't give a damn._

_Seto kissed him back, gently, timidly, but pulled away._

"_I – I'm sorry," Jounouchi apologized, breathing laboured from the heat of the kiss and Seto's weight pressing down on him._

"_N – No... I liked it," Seto admitted awkwardly. Why would he admit that? What the hell was wrong with him? He felt flustered for one of the first times in his life. He moved off of Jounouchi and stood up, extending a hand to help the blonde._

_Jounouchi took his hand, deciding that he liked the warm, firm grip that enclosed his hand. He faced Seto, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You liked it? I, uh... I don't know why I did it." But he did know why – it had been an irresistible urge, and Seto was well... handsome. And as much as he seemed to 'loathe' him, he really didn't. As a matter of fact, he always felt oddly attracted to him, even when the brunette was getting the best of him._

_Seto studied the other's warm, amber eyes – the blonde's best feature. Right now they had a slight hint of lust in them, which complimented the red glow emitting from Jounouchi's cheeks. It was such a gorgeous sight, and Seto had to do everything in his power to resist ravishing the teen. He brushed aside the events of moments earlier and said, "You must be tired. Just follow me."_

_Jounouchi followed, still slightly weary of his surroundings. He had come here to pick a fight with Seto Kaiba, and he had instead been greeted with tenderness and a kiss. Well, the kiss was his fault, but that just made things stranger. The young CEO was doing something to his mind – and his body – with all the seemingly random affection._

"_Here we are." Seto had led Jounouchi up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, stopping in front of a room with the door slightly ajar. He flicked on the light and walked inside, Jounouchi still following him._

"_Is this is a guest room?" Jounouchi asked out of curiosity. It was huge, but sparsely furnished, decorated in blues and tasteful reds._

"_No... it's my room," Seto replied. "You can stay here tonight."_

"_Thanks," Jounouchi mumbled._

_Seto turned on his heel to leave, but paused. "Jounouchi?"_

"_Y – Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I should know better, especially since one could say our circumstances in the home are rather... comparable." He sighed softly, and said, "We shall discuss what is to be done tomorrow." _

_Then he really did leave, leaving Jounouchi to question everything he thought he knew._

* * *

Seto looked out the window, his hand resting lightly on Jounouchi's shoulder. This night had made him realize that he _did_ have feelings for the blonde and that they were very strong ones. Being the "great" Seto Kaiba, though, he had just kept denying those feelings until they were coiled so tightly into him that they couldn't be contained anymore.

He'd always liked the blonde (of course he didn't show it), but after a while, he started to _really_ like him. As in, thought about him _a lot_. Then, today, there'd been that kiss. And Seto most certainly was not the one who initiated it. It led him to wonder if maybe Jounouchi liked him, too. It was complicated, and Seto didn't like it when things were complicated.

He felt his eyes begin to close and he wearily noted the time on the clock: 3:30 am. Only three and a half hours ago things had begun to change drastically.

Hesitantly, he laid himself down beside the sleeping figure and pulled himself under the covers, and moved closer to the other body. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, pleasantly surprised when Jounouchi sighed softly and rested his head on Seto's chest.

Seto began to gently caress his skin as he leaned in close and whispered softly, "Damn it, Katsuya. I think I'm in love with you." His eyes closed as he finally gave into sleep. For now, things didn't have to be complicated – only this moment mattered.

The curtains fluttered as a breeze drifted through the open window and gently danced on the skin of the sleeping teens; night's caress would take care of them for now.

_Fin_


End file.
